Gallifrey College
by IWantColoredRain
Summary: AU. In the year 1817 Gallifrey College is considered to be one of the finest universities in Britain and teaching there are twelve extraordinary men, but even the finest men have their flaws and story shows you theirs. So come and learn of Dr. Troughton's obsession with hats, Dr. McCoy's attempts to curtail his wild goddaughter and more.
1. Dr Hartnell

**A/N: I wasn't happy with the previous version of Gallifrey College so I'm rewriting it as a series of short oneshots. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Today was the day. Today was the day that Dr. William Hartnell gave away his granddaughter, Susan Foreman, in marriage. It was too soon in his opinion. It seemed like only yesterday she entered his care after illness took the lives of his daughter and son-in-law, Susan's parents. In reality, it had been ten years since then.

"Grandfather?" Susan asked sweetly. "Are you alright? You're not feeling ill are you?"

He shook his head. "No my dear. I am simply thinking how much you look like your grandmother the day we married," he claimed. It was only a half lie anyway.

Susan was Patience's image and always had been. He wished Patience was there now, she had always been able to make him smile in some way. He wanted to smile today, for Susan's sake.

"Oh thank you Grandfather!" Susan exclaimed. "That is a wonderful compliment. Grandmother is so beautiful in her wedding portrait!"

"She most certainly was," William agreed lowly. "As was your mother."

Susan's eyes widened. Gillian was even more of a taboo than Patience but for this day only, William would speak of them.

"You're wearing the same dress that they wore of course, even if you've modernised it and that necklace and earrings set were my wedding gift to Patience. Gillian had done her hair in a fancy Greek style and had a veil made of lace embroidered with roses. In fact, I have something for you."

He held out the flat white box that he had been holding and Susan took it from him carefully.

Opening it, she let out a gasp. "Oh Grandfather!" Inside was the same veil he had just described.

"Congratulations my dear," he murmured after kissing her head. "I will be waiting for you outside."

He breathed in sharply when he saw her a few minutes later. She looked beautiful in her simple white dress with Patience's sapphire necklace and earrings and Gillian's delicate rose embroidered veil covering her pixie face.

"Oh Susan," he said reaching out to cup her delicate face. "You are an angel my dear. I am so proud of you."

"It's all thanks to you Grandfather," she replied. "I would be a different person if not for you."

He smiled and the wedding march began to play.


	2. Dr Troughton

Many of the professors at Gallifrey College were eccentric to say the least but it was universally accepted that Dr. Patrick Troughton was the most eccentric of them all.

He always wore suits at least two sizes to big for him, he was often more excitable than a young child and, strangest of all to the students, he had an obsession with hats.

Dr. Troughton, owned, at last count, fifty different hats. He bought a new one each week (and two new ones on holidays). The only reason that the number stayed at fifty was because his bodyguard, a Scot named Jamie and two nieces, Polly and Victoria, all regularly went through his collection to get rid of some. The day he finally discovered why his hats kept disappearing was a bad day for everyone.

"Betrayed!" Troughton shrieked, he looked ridiculous with his oversized suit and flapping hands. "How could you do this to me? I trusted you!"

"Uncle we had no choice!" Polly protested. "Your hats took up half the apartment and you only wore them for a week before forgetting about them anyway."

"Betrayed by the ones I trusted most, how can this be?" Patrick moaned. "I can never trust anyone ever again!"

"Argh, alrigh' alrigh'," Jamie huffed. "If we buy ya a new hat will ya quit yer whining?"

Troughton brightened immediately. "Oh, a new hat! Excellent idea Jamie! I think I want a dark green one with a velvet ribbon around the base and-"

The three exchanged exasperated looks as they listened to the man's demands.


	3. Dr Pertwee

**Three**

 **Dr. Pertwee**

The new car was the best available. Top-of-the-range with leather seats. It was also, "Yellow,"Alistair said flatly.

Jon gave him an irritated look. "She is beautiful I will have you know," he declared giving the brand new car a fond pat.

"Yellow," Alistair repeated. "It's _yellow_." Of all the colours, why had Jon picked _yellow._

"I like it," Kate piped up. "It's the same colour as my hair Papa."

Jon looked pleased. "See," he said smugly. "Kate realises that Bessie's brilliant."

Alistair huffed but gave a curt nod. "Bessie," he inquired with a raised eyebrow. There was no point arguing with Jon in this mood, it was a recipe for disaster and explosions.

Jon nodded firmly. "Bessie," he said firmly.

"And I've made a few improvements to her as well," he continued smugly.

"Improvements," Alistair said sharply. "What do you mean _improvements_?" Anything Jon Pertwee considered an improvement to a vehicle had to be a danger to the lives of anyone foolish enough to be a passenger in the automobile.

"Oh, I just made her a little bit faster," Jon said smugly.

"What do you mean a little faster?" Alistair asked suspiciously.

"Just a small bit," Jon said with a grin.

"Kate, you're staying with Miss Jo," Alistair said resignedly. 'At least my will is sorted out,' he thought glumly. He sent up a prayer for mercy as he sat in the car.

Two hours later Alistair staggered out of the car. The tires on the car were shredded and his head was spinning from the speed. "Never, again!" He gasped. "Never, ever, again."

Jon just laughed.


	4. Dr T Baker

**Four**

 **Dr. Tom Baker**

"What does it do?" Tom asked idly.

"It washes clothes," Romana replied with a pleased smile.

"Why would anyone need a machine to wash clothes?" Tom frowned.

"Maybe because her husband is a foolish inventor with a penchant for destroying his clothes while inventing useless trinkets," Romana replied haughtily.

"Well how does it work then?" Tom asked finally when he couldn't come up with a suitable retort.

Romana smiled smugly and waved a hand towards the clunky looking box.

"Well," she began. "First you put water in here," she opened a small door to reveal a tube. "Then you put the soap in here," she showed another tube. "And you put the clothes in there, press this switch to turn it on and voila! The clothes are clean!"

Tom nodded thoughtfully. "Have you tested it yet?" he asked tapping his chin with a finger.

Romana shook her head, "Not yet," she answered. "Shall we test it now?"

Tom nodded again. "Yes, we'll test it now and then tomorrow if it works I'll go to the patent office to start getting everything sorted out."

"Of course it will work," Romana sniffed disdainfully. "I came up with it." Tom huffed but grabbed a nearby tea cloth to shove into the machine.

"What are you calling it anyway?" he asked as he turned it on the way he'd been shown.

"I haven't decided yet," Romana replied with a smile. "Something simple but elegant and tasteful I believe." Tom rolled his eyes discreetly, then swore as he noticed the water pooling around his feet.

He jumped up and scrambled to turn off the machine then took out the teacloth.

"Well," he said dryly as he indicated the wet floor with the now sopping wet, sudsy and torn cloth. "I think it might need a bit more work before showing it to the patent office."

Romana glared at him from where she was balancing on top of their workbench in order to avoid the wet.

She ended up naming it the washing machine. Simple, tasteful and descriptive with a bit of elegance as well.


	5. Dr Davison

**Five**

 **Dr. Davison**

"Adric! Enough! Turlough _stop that_!"

It was not the first time that Dr. Peter Davison had woken to the sound of his wife shrieking at the top of her lungs at one of his three adopted children. In fact, Tegan yelled at each one of the children three times per day each. Tegan was high strung to say the least.

He swung his legs out of bed and went to try and calm the chaos, again.

He found Nyssa quietly eating breakfast while Tegan yelled at the boys.

"Tegan, dearest," he began carefully. "Maybe you should calm down a bit?"

She quickly turned her wrath on him. "Calm down? Calm down? How can I possibly be calm when I'm constantly surrounded by you ungrateful-"

He let out a resigned sigh as he listened (yet again) to Tegan's angry rant.


	6. Dr C Baker

**Six**

 **Dr. Colin Baker**

"Outrageous, it is simply outrageous! I am the smartest teacher they have at that university but do they appreciate me? No they do not. Instead they went and gave the tenure to Smith! That babyfaced brat! Outrageous!"

"I'm sure," Peri said absently as she attempted to feed their penguin-like son Frobisher.

"No one ever appreciates my genius," he said bitterly.

"Of course dear," Peri said. "Now eat your lunch."

Colin huffed and reached for a ham sandwich grumpily. 'No one ever appreciates me,' he thought bitterly.


	7. Professor McCoy

**Seven**

 **Professor McCoy**

"So," Professor McCoy said dryly. "You have been expelled again."

"Yes," Ace replied indifferently. "That I have."

"From your ninth school in less than six years," McCoy added.

"That's right," she agreed in the same manner.

"You burned down the school chapel," he continued in a dry tone.

"That I did," she agreed.

McCoy sighed. "Is there any point in sending you to another school?" he asked in resignation.

"No," Ace said. Now the indifference had been replaced with a smug expression.

"Fine," McCoy said curtly. "However," he said as a grin began growing on his goddaughter's face. "I will be engaging a governess for you to ensure your good behaviour. If you continue to be out of control, I will send you to stay with Rani."

Ace looked horrified unsurprisingly. McCoy's sister Rani was a widow and the epitome of lady-like behaviour. She was also very particular and very fond of cats as well as lightening quick with a ruler. Ace wouldn't be able to breathe without Rani ensuring she was being 'delicate' and 'a proper lady' about it and enforcing her lessons by rapping Ace's knuckles.

"You're a cruel man Professor," she breathed. "I'll take your deal."

Not that she had much choice in the matter McCoy thought as he dismissed her with a wave of one hand while the other pulled out the file of governess candidates he'd compiled in preparation for this day.

He checked the top candidate's contact information and smirked. This would be fun.

Two weeks after meeting Melanie Bush and her overly happy personality Ace was seriously regretting blowing up her school. 'At least she doesn't make me knit clothes for Rani's little demons,' she thought glumly as she listened to yet another lecture on how good carrots were for her eyesight.


	8. Dr McGann

**Eight**

 **Dr. McGann**

"Papa!" Dr. Paul McGann braced himself as his young daughter Miranda raced towards him. As soon as she was in arms length he grasped her under the arms and scooped her up into the air. She let out a delighted laugh as he swung her around before bringing her in for a hug.

"Welcome home my dear," Grace's warm voice came from the door to the kitchen. "How was your trip?"

"Fascinating," he admitted truthfully. "But I am happy to be home now."

She smiled a beautiful smile at him. Truly he was the luckiest man in the world to have such a caring wife and adorable daughter.

"Did you get me a present?" Miranda asked excitedly.

"Miranda," Grace scolded gently. "Don't be rude. Papa hasn't even taken his coat off yet."

He waved her off. "Of course I did," he told his daughter indulgently as he set her on the ground and opened his workbag.

He glanced at an exasperated looking Grace and shrugged his shoulders apologetically. He spoiled Miranda he knew but he couldn't stop himself when he saw her adorable little face light up.

"Here my darling," he said lovingly as he carefully pulled out an item wrapped in tissue paper and handing it to her.

She ripped off the wrapping eagerly and let out a gasp of delight. It was a beautifully made china doll with real copper coloured hair and bendable arms and legs.

Standing Paul moved towards his wife.

"You spoil her," Grace sighed without any heat as she accepted a kiss.

"Yes I do," Paul agreed shamelessly as he pulled out a small velvet box. "Here, this is for the loveliest wife in the world."

She let out a gasp of delight as she saw the matching set of emerald earrings and necklace. "Oh Paul," she murmured. "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied simply as he pulled her in for a kiss.


	9. Dr Hurt

**Eight point Five**

 **Dr. Hurt**

Explosions echoed around him as he charged towards the enemy lines. The sound of gunshots cracked repeatedly and smoke prevented him from seeing anything as he stumbled and fell.

Dr. John Hurt, Napoleonic Wars veteran jolted awake with a gasp. He frantically looked around his rooms for a few minutes before realising where he was. He was not on a battlefield in France, no Hurt was currently safe in his apartment on the Gallifrey College campus.

The only monsters in Gallifrey were the ones in his head. He was safe. Always safe. The way his brothers-in-arms weren't and would never be again. Not after France and Napoleon's seemingly never-ending army slaughtered them all leaving Hurt the only survivor of his unit.


	10. Dr Eccleston

**Chapter Nine**

 **Dr. Eccleston**

"Can anyone tell me the amount of rings around Saturn?" Eccleston looked out over his students and huffed. Idiots the lot of them, he thought grumpily. Still, better here surrounded by idiots then out in the trenches surrounded by gunfire.

Still, he would feel happier when he got home to his beautiful young wife. Too young and beautiful for him of course but for whatever reason, Rose Harkness had chosen to marry him, a broken war vet over Rickey the Idiot. Chosen travelling with him to wherever his feet took him instead of living a safe, solitary existence in London with her former suitor. Chosen to marry him and have his daughter. Rose and Susannah were his life and breath.

They were only staying in London as Jack, Rose's beloved brother, had been shot in the trenches and sent back home to convalesce. Christopher couldn't deny Rose anything. They were staying with her harridan of a mother until his brother-in-law was healed.

"Scuse me," a familiar voice interrupted a student's (wrong) answer attempt.

He turned and grinned automatically at the sight of it. "Everyone turn to chapter 12 and start reading," he ordered as he strode toward his wife.

"You forgot your lunch," Rose told him giving his favourite tongue touched smile. "Scatterbrained, you are."

He smiled at her and took the wrapped food. "What would I do without you?" he asked touching her cheek gently.

She pecked him on the cheek. "You'll never have to find out," she replied earnestly.

He didn't deserve her. The blood that stained his hands left them dripping red. Jackie was right when she claimed he wasn't good enough for this loving, innocent and kind woman. But he was selfish enough to bind her and her gentle light to him permanently through marriage anyway.

"I-," like always, he faltered before he could get the words out but she simply smiled at him and kissed him again, this time on the lips.

"I know," she breathed. "I love you too." God, he loved this, beautiful woman. He'd stay in this bloody university with his idiot students forever if she smiled that smile at him.


	11. Dr Noble

**Chapter Ten**

 **Dr. Noble**

"Shouldn't it be over by now?" Dr. David Noble demanded of his grandfather. "It's been nineteen hours! Nineteen! What if there's something wrong? I should be in there, she needs me!"

"Calm down, son," Wilfred replied steadily. "These things take time, as you know. You would just be in the way in there."

David scowled and his scowl increased as his brother-in-law spoke up.

"Marion took a day and a half," his father-in-law, Peter said. "And Tony took twenty-three."

"Ella took seventeen hours, and Joshua took twenty-eight." David knew that Lee was trying to be helpful but reminding him of his sister nearly dying while delivering her son was not the way to do it.

It had been utterly terrifying seeing his fiery, vibrant sister lying limply on her bed. She hadn't even had the strength to hold Josh until he was over a month. They had feared she caught childbirth fever. Thankfully, Donna's stubbornness had proved greater then the illness and she had pulled through. David feared it would not turn out so well for his wife.

He had no idea what he would do if he lost her. She was his everything. Abruptly his grim thoughts were interrupted by Marion's screams being replaced by the cry of a baby. He inhaled sharply and rushed past the others towards Marion's room.

He met Donna at the doorway. "Well?" he anxiously demanded. "How are they?"

"Wonderful, don't you hear the racket your child's making?" Donna replied with a grin to show she was teasing.

"Boy or girl?" David asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Donna winked. "Go see for yourself."

He walked in nervously. The midwife, Mrs. Redfern, and their maid, Martha Smith were tidying and the both tossed him smiles. He didn't see it though, all his attention taken up by the blonde in the bed. Marion, in turn, had her eyes fixed on the white bundle in her arms. She glanced up at him, a brilliant smile lighting up her beautiful face.

"Oh David," she breathed. "Come and see." He stumbled over. His breath caught at the sight.

The baby was tiny and red. "Son or daughter," he croaked out. The baby was so delicate looking that he was certain it was a girl but he didn't know for sure.

"Daughter," Marion replied happily. "David, we have a daughter."

He inhaled sharply and silently reached out and lifted her into his arm.

"What are you naming her?" Peter asked from the door and David realized that Mrs. Redfern and Martha had been replaced by the rest of their extended family. He exchanged a look with Marion and she nodded, agreeing that she was still happy with the name they'd chosen for a daughter.

"Jenny," he announced, kissing her head gently. "Jennifer Noble."


	12. Dr Smith

The theme of Here Comes the Bride played as Augustus Pond walked up the aisle with his niece River Song on his arm. Dr. Mathew Smith stood fidgeting anxiously at the alter as he watched them.

River was dressed in a white dress with a train and her hair was done up with a silver circlet. Mat was sure that she had never looked more beautiful. They were arranged to be married as babies but he was still in love with her.

"Ready?" Mat's best friend, Rory Williams asked him a low voice.

"Definitely," he replied.

"We are gathered here today," the priest began. "To see this man, and this woman, bound together in holy matrimony. If anyone here has any reason to object to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Mat scanned the crowd and sighed in relief when no one made a sound.

"Shall we?" River whispered to him.

He grinned at her. "Geronimo!"


	13. Dr Capaldi

Clara Oswald was a pretty, cheerful, young governess and Dr. Peter Capaldi was a fifty-nine year old grouch from Scotland. Despite the astounding differences between them however, Capaldi was going to propose to her that night.

He arrived at the Maitlands' house where Clara worked that afternoon and followed the butler into the receiving room where she was waiting.

"Dr. Capaldi," she greeted him warmly. "I'm pleased to see you."

"And I you," he replied.

"Would you like some tea?"

"I have a question for you."

"Oh," Clara said looking flustered. "Of course, I'm happy to answer any questions you like."

Peter swallowed and then went down on one knee. Clara's eyes widened and she pressed her hands to her mouth.

"Miss Oswald," he began. "I know that I am not the best of men but I still hope that I could make you happy. Will you marry me?"

Clara's eyes filled with tears. Several years ago she had been engaged to a man named Daniel Pink but he was killed in a carriage accident. Clara had then become a governess and given up on marrying and having a family of her own. Even after Dr. Capaldi had started courting her she hadn't dared to hope he would propose. This was a dream come true.

"Nothing could make me happier then marrying you," she breathed and Peter's solemn face broke out into the happiest grin she had ever seen on a man


End file.
